Digimon in disguise
by Starart132
Summary: Allie is a teenager of 16 years old who has a crush on a beautiful guy. But she finds out it is a digimon in human form who tries to leave in tranquility. But digimons will attack the city under the command of the dragon emperor to restaure their empire. Why all digimons are in the human world...And none of them in the digital world? Why the chosen human have fail?
1. Episode 1 part 1: Crossed path

AC: This is a digimon story I decide to write. I made a dream about it and it was partially non-sense...Like any dream. It might feel like digimon hunter but I intend to make it better. I do not intend to follow the evolution line at 100%.

What I mean is that digimon will evolve and the evolution will make them stronger...But the level of evolution doesn't make a complete difference. It is their line of grown and they become stronger.

I hope you'll like it and gives come review about what to do in order to progress.

* * *

**Prelude: **It was a dangerous time for them. Violent earthquake occurs and lots of living being tries to run away has fast as they can from the danger that is coming closer. Those who fall behind are being killed by something moving closer. 4 of them run as fast as they can until one of them falls on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Shouts one of them.

"Keep running!" Orders the one on the ground.

The 2 of them runs as fast as they can while the big one helps the other one to stand up but the think that kills everyone is about to reach them. It eventually reaches the 2 bigger and the 2 small sees both of them die.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Screams one of them.

"HURRY!" Screams the other one. He takes him by the arm and forces him to follow him.

They run and run as fast as they can but the think that kills everyone eventually catch them. It is not very close and it almost catches them. Suddenly, a light appears on them and all the remaining survivor and they all disappears into small fragments. The fragments are composed of 0 and 1. They disappear into data from this devastated land to another place. At the moment they fragmented into small data, one last thought was in the mind of him.

_They have failed...They have done their best...But in the end...They have fail to save our world...Our home...The digital world has been crushed and...So many of us are dead...lost...forever._

A human was playing in his computer on a MMO RPG when his connection to internet suddenly crushed. He sees his game lagging and completely stops playing and he realises that something has gone wrong. He exits the game by force and he sees that the connection has been lost. He tries to reconnect but he fails after each tries. He sighs and he gave up. He sits on his chair and he does nothing until his computer suddenly have some strange number appearing on it. His computer suddenly is covered in lag, errors, fatal error and the computer crushed without any real reason. The human shouts in fury and he tries to do something but the computer starts smoking and he immediately unconnected it. The system of the computer has been destroyed. He sighs and he thinks he is the most unlucky humans of the world. He then hears a sound of cars colliding and he looks by the window. He sees the light of the streets working randomly and he sees that everything that works on computer has major problems. He then hears an explosions and he sees a car accident. He sees only chaos outside. He decides to look at the calendar by superstition. It is 1 January 2020 and the world seems to end.

Around the world, multiple problems occur because of this. Tons of people die by different problem caused by the breakdown of all computers around the world. On 9 billion of people, 2 billion die when central explodes, some city are completely destroy, etc. At the same day, new humans appear, like snapping finger, and no one knows anything about them. They all appear mostly in place where technology and computer are the most numerous before the breakdown.

3 years later, the computer network has been restored everywhere around the world...But no matter how powerful the network and the cable for the internet is, the connection power and the speed of information's circulating is slow and can't be over 100 Kbits/sec.

The story begins 2 years later, after the restoration of the network, a big journey everything truly begins.

* * *

**Arc 1: Empire restoration**

**Episode 1 part 1: Crossed path**

Running on the street of the city non-stop was a teenager who runs between cars and also between people passing in front of the teenager. He is running with a red bag where there is something imprint on it.

The teenager has brown skin covering his body. He has green eyes showing excitement while running around the street. He is tall and he has a prominent chest, but only a little compare to the rest of his body. He has purple hairs gluing together to form spikes pointing behind his head. He wears yellow glasses over his head with the glasses part blue. He wears a red T-shirt with a black jean.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Says the teenager passing between the people walking on the street.

He runs until he reaches a house and he starts walking and he moves to the door. He then rings the doorbell and someone opens the door.

"Pizza deliveries Miss." Says the teenager.

"Hello again." Says the woman opening the door.

The teenager opens the bag and he gives her the right pizza box. He gives it to her and she pays him with a tip for his fast delivery.

"I don't know how you do it but you are always here in time." She says.

"I am just that good. See you another day!" He shouts before continuing to run once again.

He looks in his bag and he sees that he has only one more place to go.

"That is good...My last delivery of the day and I'll be back home." Says the teenager.

He then runs to the next house which was very close. He stops in front of the door and he rings. He hears something inside.

"COMING!" Shouts a feminine voice.

He waits for the door to open and he sees a girl of his age opening the door. He gives her a small smile and he opens the bag.

"Pizza deliveries Miss." Says the teenager.

"Than...Thank you for...Coming so fast." Says the girl with her cheek turning a little red, showing her getting a little nervous when she meets the eyes of the boy.

The girl has long blond hair passing over her peach neck on her back. It is attached with a little red ribbon and gives her a cute impression when someone sees her. She has blue eyes with a little red on the blue part which seems close to pink. She wears a red T-shirt with a long blue skirt. Her red cheek shows that she is a little nervous around the boy.

"What's the matter?" Asks the teenager a little oblivious.

"I've...Never see you before." She says while giving him the money.

"I've just don't pass around here often." Says the boy with purple hair.

"I see...Well...Hope to...See you again." She says. "My...My name is Allie by the way!" She adds fast.

"Maybe I will...See you another time." He says running back to the place he works. "My name is Arrest!" He shouts while running.

She looks at the teenager running away like he is doing the marathon and she returns inside. She finally calms down after a while and she walks in the kitchen to serve the supper while her parents finish preparing the table.

She realises that she has a crush on Arrest. She only meets him once and she is now very nervous about it. She wonders who he is and what he is doing right now. She then decides to eat for now and she can't stop thinking about how cute is Arrest.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Arrest opens the door of his home and he closes the door. He lives in a small home with the minimum to live. He has a TV, a small one, a kitchen, electricity, water, a fridge etc. that he needs to live well.

"I'm home!" Says Arrest.

"You're back!" Shouts someone else.

A young boy around 10 years appears from the kitchen and he walks at his direction.

"Hi little bro...How's school been?" Asks Arrest.

"It's been perfectly well!" Says Arrest little brother.

"I'm glad for you." Says Arrest with a smile. "I hope you are hungry. I'll prepare to you my special pasta!"

"Great!" Shouts his brother.

He immediately runs at the direction of the kitchen excited. Arrest follows him and he starts preparing his pasta.

"Big bro...Why did you take time to return home?" Asks his brother.

"I have a few extra deliveries for extra cash." Answers Arrest.

"Alright!" Says his little brother.

Arrest prepares the pasta and his little brother finishes preparing the table. After a while, it was ready and they both eat with gluttony the food they have prepare and they then watch the TV for a while together until it is time to sleep. They walk to the chamber and they both jumps in their shared bed and they sleep together since Arrest cannot obtain enough money for 2 beds...And they also can't think about being without the other.

* * *

**Allie home**

Allie is finishing her homework after supper and she starts reading a book for a while. Nothing really was on TV show she only reads her book. After a while, she is call downstairs and she walks until she sees her parents ready to go.

"So you are going to the movie?" Asks Allie. "I thought you decide to go there tomorrow."

"We know...We just have thought it will better to go this night." Says her mother.

"We will not be gone for long. Because of that...You will not be able to put off a party at the last minute." Says her father.

Allie looks to the left and she remembers throwing a party when her parents was gone...It didn't turn bad but her parents bust her and they have a tendencies to go somewhere more randomly so she will not be able to do another one again.

"We should get going." Says her mother.

"Do not open the door to stranger." Says her father.

They both walk away and they let her alone to occupy herself.

"Well...I should have expected it." She sighs.

She then walks to the living room and she opens the TV to watch the news and read at the same time. After an hour, she hears the doorbell of her door and she just ignores it. She hears it again and she keeps ignoring it.

Ding Dong...Ding Dong...

The ringing starts to be faster and faster and seems to show the growing impatience of the person ringing the door.

DingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDi ngDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDing DongDingDong!

That person is now getting on her nerves and she opens the window next to the door.

"WHAT?!" She screams.

"Finally someone answers the door." Says a man. He then clears his throat. "Is Miss Allie here?"

"...And why does a stranger want to talk to her?" Asks Allie.

"Because we have chosen her to test one of the new Cellphone created for the teenager of the next half of the decade." Says the man with a smile and showing the phone.

Allie looks at the man. He is a man with peach...little hint of yellow or gold skin covering his body. He has red eyes without being an albinos and he taints his short hair with gold color. He is wearing a black shirt with a gold tie around his neck. He also wears a black jeans and he seems like a gentleman.

In his hands is a purple cellphone, or what the man is claiming. It has a gray screen meaning it is currently closed. It has a bracelet or something similar to but it at the side of the body or in a pocket. It has some silver lines while it is mostly purple.

She looks at it and at the man and she finds it way too much suspicious.

"It is a very generous offer but I am not interest in it. Go and find someone else." She says closing the window.

"Sorry but I have to give it to you." Says the man insisting.

"I am not Allie." She replies hoping he will go away.

"Nice try Allie but I know it is you." Says the man.

"Even so...Bye!" She says finishing closing the window.

The man tries to pass the cellphone by the letterbox.

"Oh no you won't!" She shouts and tries to force the phone to get out of the house. "Why are people trying to give free stuff by force these days and I end up fighting so I won't receive it?!" She complains, meaning it isn't the first time it happens.

"I'm sorry Miss Allie but I have no choice but to give it to you." Says the man.

"WHAT'S YOUR DAMN PROBLEM?!" She screams at him.

"My problem is that you refuse to take it!" Shouts the man furious.

He suddenly pushes way harder and Allie falls on her butt and the phone falls in the house. She is now furious and she opens the door to throw it at the face of the guy but when she opens it...he is gone. She looks to the left and to the right and she grunts.

"Asshole!" She then closes the door. "We really should get rid of the letterbox...Only cause us problem."

She decides to look at the cell...In case there is a bomb or something bad and she puts it in her chamber.

"Those things are useless now...Since the breakdown in 2020...They doesn't work very well and anything working with computer never works for long." She adds and sighs.

She returns to her chamber and she rest for the rest of the night. The cellphone of the crazy man suddenly starts beeping and a few words are mark on it.

**Wild digimon detected.**

She puts it elsewhere and she ignores it. It is something stupid after all.

* * *

**Night: Streets**

Big sound is made on the big street of the city. Each step makes a loud sound. It is like a heavy being is marching in the streets. If the sound of his footsteps weren't enough; another sound is suddenly made. A grunt coming from elsewhere; it was still coming from the beast but it was lower. The sound is made from his stomach. He is hungry and he wants to eat anything he can find to live. He doesn't know where he is and he doesn't care...He only wants to eat anything. His nostrils detect something and he follows the smell. He walks at the direction of the source and he sees that food was in the building. He doesn't read it but it was mark Wall-Mart where food is also sold. He breaks the wall and he enters like nothing was standing in his way. The alarm goes off and he ignores it. He sees the food and he eats all of it in a matter of seconds before walking out and disappearing in the night like a shadow.

When the police come, they see absolutely nothing except the big hole and the damage inside. They inspect the place and they see that the place was devastated in a long line until it reaches the food store and it was almost empty. All the fruits, meat where gone, half of the bread and candy too, the rest was scattered on the ground since it was liquid and wasn't taken by whatever that passes in the store.

On the roof of a building, near the place where the beast that eat the food was, 5 persons in the shadow where talking among themselves about the presence of the beast.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Asks one of them. "You've just put a powerful one there...Why did you choose him?"

"It is the only one who is present right now." Says the one who seems like the leader.

"I mean...Why a powerful one like him...You know she may die." Says another one.

"Can we even really trust them? They have failed once already!" Shouts another one who is furious.

"They will not this time...They can't fail compare to the first time." Says the leader.

"Did you give her what she needs?" Asks the most calm of the group.

"Yes...I have notice she may be useful for the future...Let us go for now." Says the leader.

The 5 walks away and they disappear in the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Day in the same street**

Arrest was running like always in his delivery. He was returning to the pizzeria he works for since he has finish his first round and he decides to take a short cut. He continues that way on the commercial street of the town until he sees the big hole on the wall of the Wall-Mart. He slows down his pace and he looks at the hole.

Allie was walking at the other direction to her school with the stupid cellphone she receives. She thinks her friends may know something about it. Her thoughts end when she sees Arrest. Her cheeks turn red once again by his cuteness, she sees herself, and she looks at the eyes of Arrest. They are not kind and happy like the first time she meets him. He has a very strong and serious...like...he has another persona. It was also very charming for her. He looking at the Wall-Mart and she follows his gaze. She sees the big hole on the wall and the police blocking the way. She finds it very worrisome and she walks closer to Arrest.

"Hello again Arrest...Do you know what happen?" She asks to him a little shy.

"Hum...Oh...H...Hello." Says Arrest when he finally focuses on Allie. "I...Well...I don't know what happen here...I just see the hole and I was wondering the same thing. I...AH! Sorry but I'm currently working right now! I got to go now." He adds. "Bye!"

He runs off at high speed with one thought in his mind:_ A digimon has strike._

Allie looks at him and she finally focus back on the cellphone she has. She looks closer and she notices that it is on by itself and it says one thing.

Wild digimon detected

"Ok...It is something I should get rid of." She says when the strange letter disappears.

She walks at the direction of her school and her school day start.

* * *

**Binary School: Lunch time**

Allie enters in the lunch room and she is looking for her friends. She wasn't able to speak with them in class since it was 2 exams in the morning and they were busy for the last minutes study like her. She sees them at a corner table and she walks at their direction. She puts her lunch on the table and she sits near her 3 friends.

"Hello everyone." Says Allie with a smile.

"Hi Allie." They answer back.

Allie friends are all girls and they are those who know best with technology and the most recent invention. She knows she will get her answers about the phone but they have notice something so she didn't have time to ask her question now.

"Allie...Is something happen?" Asks her friend.

"Sarah...Well...Nothing." Says Allie.

Sarah is her friend she has made last year. She is a girl with long black hair, Caucasian skin and even a little too white. Sometime, people think she may be sick and she has to tell them she is fine. She has purple eyes but she puts a lens on it and it is naturally brown. She always has a serious look and she is a girl she will never let herself being step on. She wears a white T-shirt and a long white skirt that doesn't go well with her strong and dominant personality when she is with man. Her body is also muscular and it makes her intimidating for man.

"Come one." Says her other friend. "You must have seen someone."

"Emilie...Stop it!" Shouts Allie, confirming Emilie claim.

Emilie is a small girl of the same age as all the friends of Allie. She is a friend of Allie after the computer breakdown around the world. She has brown long hair with a blue ribbon attaching it. She has peach skin and her eyes are blue. She is a very good deducting girl with good intelligence. She wears a blue Shirt with a brown jean. She loves teasing Allie sometimes but she is a trustworthy friend of her.

"Can you tell us what happen?" Asks her last friend.

"Vanessa...Alright." Says Allie to Vanessa.

Vanessa is the childhood friend of Allie since they were very young. She always colors her brown hair to red and a hint of white. She has black skin covering all of her body. She has brown eyes small and piercing everyone when she looks directly at them. She is a very sportive girl who is better than most boys in anything, even academically, only beaten by Allie. She wears a red jacket and also blue jeans. She also has a collar which is brown around her neck.

"So?" Asks Emilie excited.

"2 things...First...I've past in front of the Wall-Mart...It has a big hole in it." Says Allie.

The 3 friends look at her and they know she talks about the first thing before the most important part.

"Yeah...I've see it on the news before going to school." Says Vanessa.

"Yeah...I wonder who did it?" Says Sarah.

"This is also where I've meet the second time the one I've...Well..." Allie cheeks turn red.

"You have a crush on a boy." Says Emilie excited. "Who is he? What does he do? Is he older than you?"

"Well...I only met him twice...Yesterday and today...I can say that he is Arrest...A boy with a cute face, strange hair cut with purple color...He appears to be kind but I don't really know him...He has beautiful green eyes...Anyway...I know he is the pizza guy who works without a car." Says Allie.

The 3 friends of Allie think that the name Arrest is weird but they say nothing.

"I've seen him then when we ask pizza last week. He is a fast one that's for sure." Says Vanessa.

"I am not sure about his age." Finish Allie. "But he seems similar to ours." Says Allie.

"Did you ask him on a date?" Asks Emilie.

"No!" Shouts Allie.

"You are too shy to ask." Says Sarah. "Do you need help?"

"No...I...I also want to talk to you about something before lunch ends." She cuts them when she is too much nervous.

"What do you want to talk about?" Asks Vanessa knowing she doesn't want to say more.

"I've receive a very weird visitor and he forces me to have this." Says Allie and showing the cellphone at the same time. "Is it something promotional?"

"Hum...No." Says Sarah who knows more. "What is it useful anyway a cellphone? They do not work well since the cyber breakdown...computer breakdown...The 2020 breakdown...You know what I'm talking about...Well...I can say that this cellphone doesn't exist or being made by any known company. I am not sure who did it but he will not make money on this."

"It also doesn't have any number to call anyone." Notices Emilie.

"That's just a prank then." Says Allie.

"Just keep it...That man will surely return and you'll give him a piece of your mind." Says Vanessa.

"I think I'll do that...But still...Why a useless phone?" She asks. She then remembers about the strange message and was about to ask when she sees time. She has to eat now or she will not have enough time at all.

"Anyway...Let's eat." Says Allie.

They eat during lunch and they return to their class when lunch time was over.

* * *

**Street of the city**

Allie has finished her school day. The afternoon was a calmer since she didn't have any exam so she takes notes and she listen in class like most of the student. But...She has been daydreaming about Arrest and his sweet face, but when she sees his serious face...She begins to wonder more about what he was thinking. She hopes he will not get into any trouble. She continues walking for a while and enjoys the tranquility, even if the cars pass fast and they make loud sound sometimes. After a while, she stops to hear the cars and also...She realises that there was no sound at all. She looks around and she still sees the town...But...The town was desert. She looks around and she sees no one around. She feels a little uneasy until she notices that the sky isn't blue like it is normally...But...Green. She sees that the ground was also...different than the usual road she walks on. She looks to the left and right...She sees no car at all, no one is there and she is alone. She walks for a while and she feels very insecure. She hears a grunt sound and she looks around her. She sees nothing and she starts walking faster. She hears the grunt again and she knows it is behind her. She turns around and she sees a monster 4 times bigger than her.

Allie didn't think about what to do. She didn't even look well at the monster. She just turns around and she runs as fast as she can. The monster runs after her and he gives a powerful screams. Allie screams in fear and she runs until she falls on the ground. While she was panicking, she didn't see a hole in the ground and she walks right on it. She falls on the ground and she turns around. She looks at the beast licking his lips...Or something like that and saliva comes out of his mouth. It is hungry and he intends to eat her. He opens his mouth and he moves closer to Allie who screams in fear...Knowing she is dead.

**To be continued**

* * *

AC: This is the first part of the episode. I decide to cut it in 2 part for cliffhanger purposes.


	2. Episode 1 part 2: Crossed path

AC: This is the last part of the first episode. It is shorter since the first part was longer.

* * *

**Arc 1: Empire restoration**

**Episode 1 part 2: Crossed path**

The monster has his mouth opens and his big teeth seems to be about to kill her. He is about to eat her. She walks away from the beast and it is only moving slower at her direction. She knows she has no chance to escape the beast. The beast also knows it and he takes his time. He is about to finish her when his cheek suddenly pass between his teeth. Allie sees it like in slow motion. She sees Arrest giving a punch against the cheek of the monster and his hands enter in the flesh. She sees the eyes of the monster, surprise by the attack and also a little hint of pain by the punch. He is then thrown backward and he lands against a wall and smokes appear.

"Are you alright?" Asks Arrest worried for her.

"I'm...fine." Says Allie.

"Good...Because he is still fine." Says Arrest looking at the beast.

Arrest looks at the beast.

"What is that?" Asks Allie.

"This is a MetalTyrannomon." Says Arrest.

"A...What?" Asks Allie.

"No time to explain!" Shouts Arrest.

The beast is standing up and he shakes his head.

She sees it has the form of a cyborg dinosaur. It has gray skin looking at both of them with blue eyes. He shows starvation in his eyes. He wears metal parts over all of his body. His nose is covered with metal parts, his jaw, a part of his chest, his wrist, his feet and toes and heel. His knee has metal parts with a blue part on it. Metal parts are around his body and his tail has some metal line around it.

"This is a Metal..." Asks Allie.

"MetalTyrannomon...Come on now! We have to run away!" Shouts Arrest.

He starts running away and Allie runs behind him while MetalTyrannomon screams in fury when he sees his pray escaping them. They run as fast as they can, behind them was MetalTyrannomon who starts running after them. He was catching up on them fast and they both knew that. Allie already starts slowing down and Arrest sees it. He slows down and when Allie was next to him, he catches her and he starts running at his max speed. MetalTyrannomon continues to run after them in the street and Arrest looks around to hide Allie.

"Over there!" Shouts Allie when she pointed the small alley.

"Alright!" Says Arrest who turns at the direction of the dark alley.

He runs fast and the evil one is still getting closer to them. Allie looks at Arrest and thinks of him as her heroes since she is in her arms like a man take the one he loves.

"He's going to catch us." Grunts Arrest. **Crack! **

"What?!" Both shout Arrest and Allie.

In front of them, the ground has broken like glasses and the path of the entire alley. The hole of 20 meters long is too big to be jumped over. Arrest stops running and looks behind him. He sees MetalTyrannomon running even closer.

"Guess I have no choice." Says Arrest.

"What do you mean?" Asks Allie.

Arrest moves backward and prepare him. Then, he runs fast at the direction of the hole.

"You're crazy! You can't jump over it!" Shouts Allie who knows no human can jump.

"You just have to trust me on this." Replies Arrest calmly.

He continues running and he runs faster, when he reaches the cliff, he jumps over it and they are in the air.

_We are so doomed! _Thinks Allie panicking. She puts her hands over her eyes and hopes to not see the ground when they die.

They reaches halfway over the hole when Arrest notice he is slowing down and he will fall in the hole.

_This cannot be the end! I can't leave my brother behind! Come on...Focus and maybe..._Thinks Arrest. A transparent purple thing looking like wings appear on the back of Arrest for one second.

Suddenly, Arrest has a boost on his speed and he reaches the other side of the hole and he lands on his feet.

"Hum...You...You did it!" Shouts Allie who didn't expect this.

"Yeah...But MetalTyrannomon will do the same easier." Says Arrest running fast once again.

He doesn't look behind him but he hears clearly the ground making a loud sound and he knows MetalTyrannomon has jumps over hole and he succeed. After a while, Arrest enters in an empty version of a park in the city and he looks around. The park is surrounded by big building and houses that seem taller than they should be. Arrest looks for an exit but he sees nothing.

"Oh no...We are stuck!" Shouts Allie.

"I...I guess I have no choice but to fight MetalTyrannomon." Says Arrest putting Allie on the ground.

"Are you mad! You can't beat him! This big dinosaur is surely stronger than you. The first punch was just luck." Says Allie.

"Listen!" Shouts Arrest cutting her. "It's do or die here. Hide over there and hope he won't find you."

He points a small alley to a dead end. MetalTyrannomon cannot see her except if he is in front of the entrance. Allie listens to him and she hides. She watches and hopes nothing bad happen to Arrest who saved her and put himself in danger for her like a knight in those fantasy stories.

Arrest prepares himself and warm up while MetalTyrannomon enters in the park and he sees him. MetalTyrannomon licks his mouth and he walks closer to him.

"Come here MetalTyrannomon and try eating me. I can guarantee you I'll cause some stomach pain to you." Says Arrest showing his middle fingers.

MetalTyrannomon walks closer to him and he opens his mouth. Allie watches this worried and she see the fight.

Arrest jumps by the side and he dodges the mouth of MetalTyrannomon. He gives a powerful kick at the cheek of MetalTyrannomon. MetalTyrannomon counters with a punch but Arrest dodges it by the left.

"You are too slow!" Shouts Arrest before giving a strong punch at the stomach of MetalTyrannomon and he follows up with a kick at the stomach too. "You're feeling the stomach pain?"

MetalTyrannomon looks at him annoyed and doesn't seem to suffer. He also has no mark on his belly showing that he is hurt.

"Guess...not." Says Arrest.

MetalTyrannomon turns around and he tries to attack with his tail. Arrest ducks and he evades it. Arrest then sees the hand of MetalTyrannomon and it hits him at his chest.

"ARGH!" Screams Arrest.

He sees MetalTyrannomon raising his left arm and he is hit by a powerful blast of energy.

"AARRGGHH!" Screams Arrest once again.

He is then tackles but MetalTyrannomon and he flies in the air. Arrest spins around himself and he lands on his hands and feet on the ground.

"This looks bad." Says Arrest injured. He is losing a little blood and he is covered with bruise too.

Allie sees this and she wonders who Arrest is able to resist against such powerful attacks. She sees him standing up and she knows he cannot win. He didn't hurt the cyborg dinosaur and he will not once again.

"I'll beat you! No matter what!" Screams Arrest charging.

He raises his left fist and he gives a punch, but MetalTyrannomon opens his mouth and he closes it over the arm is stuck between the teeth of MetalTyrannomon.

"Urgh..." Whines Arrest.

MetalTyrannomon closes his mouth and he takes out the arm of Arrest who screams in pain while fling in the air. He lands on his back close to Allie with his left arm gone and bleeding a little. Since he completely loses his arm, the blood is very little.

"Arrest!" Shouts Allie.

"Hum...Allie...Sorry...I've forgot you name when I save you." Says Arrest. He puts his hand over the remaining of his arm.

Arrest stands up and he walks besides her. They move at the dead end.

"Sorry...I bring him here." Says Arrest.

"It's alright...You fight well...I didn't know anyone can fight like that." Says Allie.

"Yeah." Says Arrest looking to the left with a small smile.

"Can I ask you one thing before we die?" Asks Allie while MetalTyrannomon is moving closer.

"Yes." Says Arrest.

"How did you come in this place?" Asks Allie.

"I...I don't know...I do not know where this is too...I just walk around and I suddenly find myself here." Says Arrest.

"Like me." Says Allie.

"Yeah...Looks like dead is coming at us." Says Arrest.

He tries to stand up and fight it.

"You can't...You are too heavily injured." Protests Allie.

"I know...But I always fight until the end." Says Arrest.

"Arrest...Thank you for trying to save me...I'm really glad to have meet you." Says Allie with small tears falling from her eyes.

"Me too." Tears also fall from his eyes. "I...My only regret is to leave my brother behind."

"Me...It's my family." Says Allie.

Suddenly, the cellphone of Allie starts shining and she takes it out. It was the weird phone she has received. Some halo of light appears around the wrist of Allie.

"What the hell now?!" She shouts.

Arrest looks at it and he recognises it.

"Could it be...It is!" Shouts Arrest. He raises his fist.

"What do you mean?" Asks Allie completely lost.

"Allie...Let me become your partner." Says Arrest.

"What?!" She says with her cheek turning red. "It is too late."

"Not that way!" Replies Arrest when he sees what's on her mind. "Raises your fist like me." Says Arrest. He now releases the same halo too.

"Alright." Says Allie. She raises it and the 2 halo touched.

_Partnership complete...Activating hunter mode!_

"What?" Says Allie.

_Hunter mode complete. Ready to hunt._

"Ok...What do I do now?" Asks Allie.

"I don't know. Do something! You are the one who has an H-Loader!" Replies Arrest.

_Reformatting programme activated. Press reformatting if you want to activate it._

A red button starts shining.

"It doesn't matter now." Says Allie. She presses the button.

A light appears at the top of the Cellphone and she instantly knows what to do to her relief. She spins the light over her head and she throws it at Arrest direction.

The light moves under him and Arrest disappears under the light.

"ARREST...REFORMATTING!" Screams Arrest. "AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

His body suddenly explodes into small data.

"What...What's happening to you?!" She shouts when she wanted to scream.

(Tagiru Chikara theme)

The light suddenly explodes and Arrest wasn't there anymore.

Now...It was a big purple dragon that wears a special red and black rubber Battle Armor as its clothing was standing by his side. He wears dark pants that revealed the part of his crotch but only purple scales was there. On the top of his head are blue goggles, the same of Arrest. He wears yellow gloves and yellow boots that show his toe at the end. Its wings are large but small at the same time and see to enabling high speed flight. His Tail has the form of an Anchor.

The purple dragon raises his hand, he closes it and forms a fist and he punches the chest of MetalTyrannomon who flies away and lands on the other side of the park.

"I still got it." Smirks the purple dragon.

"W...What are you?" Asks Allie.

"Hum...Do not worry Allie...I'll protect you." Says the purple dragon.

"Arrest?" Asks Allie.

"Call me by me real name." Says Arrest preparing to fly. He then jumps in the air. "It's Arresterdramon!"

He flies in the air with his little wings without moving them.

"You beat me up...But look at it...My arm is back sucker!" Shouts Arresterdramon.

Arresterdramon tails become suddenly longer and he traps MetalTyrannomon in it. He then moves him in the air and he swings him in the air.

"Time for some pay back MetalTyrannomon. **Mack Flicker!**" Shouts Arresterdramon.

He gives lots of punch at MetalTyrannomon repeatedly and he beats him up. MetalTyrannomon faces show great pain of being beat up by all those punches. He slowly falls on the ground and Arresterdramon looks at him.

"...Time to end your pain." Says Arresterdramon. "**Prism Garret!**"

He charges at MetalTyrannomon. His body slowly becoming envelop in purples light. He slowly becomes a purple light and he charges at MetalTyrannomon when he is completely purple. Arresterdramon charges at him and he enters in the chest of MetalTyrannomon before going out form the other side. A hole is in the chest and MetalTyrannomon shouts in pain while slowly agonising. His body is slowly twisting and separating in small fragments.

"Now! Capture him!" Shouts Arresterdramon.

"Hum?" Says Allie.

She decides to listen to her instinct once again. She presses the blue button and a blue cubic cage appears. She moves it to her side and throws the cage. The blue cage and it traps the data of MetalTyrannomon in it and the cage return over the cellphone of Allie. The cage then enters in it and a message is mark.

_Hunting complete. You now have MetalTyrannomon has at your party._

(Theme end)

"Hunting complete...It is over then." Says Allie.

"It is." Says Arresterdramon landing close to her.

She sees that Arresterdramon is way much bigger than her. Her crush for him immediately dies.

"What are you? Are you a monster?" Asks Allie afraid. She backs away from him.

"No." Says Arresterdramon. "Not like someone who wants to hurt you. I'm still the same has Arrest. I come here to protect you." He says appearing to be less dangerous.

"Hum...You kill the other one." Says Allie.

"He's not dead...It's very complicated and I do not want to explain it today...It is getting late." Says Arresterdramon.

"But...Do...Do you know how to get out of here?" Asks Allie.

"Well...Of...No." Says Arresterdramon.

"Great...Then...Wait...I...I should say thank you." Says Allie a little shy.

"I'm glad you are safe." Says Arresterdramon.

"Yeah...But...One important question...Why did you choose your name to be Arrest for your false name?" Asks Allie. "It kinda...less inspired."

"Because it is closer to my real name. You know...The closer to the true...The better the lie is." Says Arresterdramon.

"Yeah. The reason stand." Says Allie. "Hum...Look...The green place is fading."

"Yeah...I should retake my human form...Come on..." Says Arresterdramon.

"Maybe if I press the red button again." Says Allie pressing it.

Arresterdramon returns to his human form.

"Thank you...I do not want to creep out anyone else...Listen...I want you to keep it a secret...Tomorrow...Come at my home at 17h00...I'll tell you the most I can to help you...I'll also explain about your cellphone...Which I do not know how you obtain one." Says Arrest.

"Yeah...Alright." Says Allie.

They are suddenly blind by the light and they see nothing for a while until they are in the part...The sky was blue once again and they see the blue sky turning orange since the night is coming.

"Allie...I'm glad you are safe." Says Arrest.

"Wait...I need to know what you mean by this MetalTyrannomon not dead." Says Allie.

"Look in your H-loader." Says Arrest.

She looks at it and she sees in the screen MetalTyrannomon eating food in the cellphone.

"Why is he eating food in there? Where did the food come from?" Asks Allie.

"You don't need to pay for it so you don't need an answer." Says Arrest with a smile. "Frankly, I don't know how it work. I have to go! My brother is waiting for me to prepare food!"

He then runs at his home fast.

"...so many questions and no answer." Says Allie. She looks in the screen. "Now you are in this..." She tells to MetalTyrannomon. He looks at her and he continues eating. "I'm afraid you're going to eat me if you get out of here." She adds. She then walks at the direction of her home. She decides to stay quiet about this since no one will believe her anyway.

On the roof of the building, 5 persons in shadow watch them walking away.

"They have now united their destiny." Says one of them.

"We should prepare the other...We will let everything else happen by doing nothing for now." Says another one.

"As long as they don't come here." Says another one.

"They will fail once again...We have to do it ourselves!" Shouts another one.

"We can't...We have to trust them." Says the leader one. "We have to find the 2 others."

"Then I'll leave the instruction book to her tomorrow at their rendezvous." Says the first one once again.

They walk away from the place and disappear to find the other.

* * *

**?**

A throne made of rock, bricks etc. was put at the center of an abandon big building. Everyone was walking around them and preparing food for everyone in the building. One big red being was on the throne and he watches all of them working. He is deep in his mind while all of them put the plate with food once they are ready. The giant red being looks at all of those who walk around him and he shows sigh that he is angry. But why is he angry, he didn't say anything. He looks at them sitting around the big table. The big red one stands up and he joins them. He sits on the ground and he looks at everyone.

"My fellow one. It is time to eat." Says the big red one.

"It is soup with chicken." Says one of them with a chef hat over his head. "I hope you are hungry."

They all start eating the food. After a while, they finish eating and some of them haven't their stomach fully satisfied by the food.

"Do you have some left?" Asks a small one.

"No...We are empty...Sorry." Says the chef.

The red one looks at his plate and he still has some.

"Here kiddo...You can have the rest." Says the big red one.

"But emperor-." Says the small one.

"You're a kid. You need to eat a lot." Says the big red.

"Alright." Says the kid.

He gives his rest to the other child and they eat it with happiness. They emperor watch this and he is getting a little furious about the situation.

"That's enough." Says the bid red one.

"What do you mean emperor?" Asks one of them.

"We are here for a few years...And all we are doing is hiding, stealing and barely living! We can't stay that way...Why are we letting the humans doing what they want? They have failed to save our world and we should just let them rule over us? We are bigger and stronger than them!" Shouts the emperor. "We can't let the children suffer anymore!"

"Emperor..." All of them watch each other's before looking in the eyes of their emperor. He was right.

"We will conquer the continent! We first need to call every dragon digimon lurking and hiding around the continent before starting everything. I order all of those who aren't on duty for food to find and contact any dragon digimon." Says the emperor.

"Why now?" Asks one of them.

"Because of what our scientist has built. He has almost finished a device that will let us the power to turn into our digimon form without needing to be in this building with a data generator." Says the red emperor.

The emperor stands up and everyone else watches him.

"As you wish...Emperor Dorbickmon." Says everyone.

Dorbickmon is a crimson dragon, with gray spikes protruding out of his shoulder blades, his knees and forearms, as well as around his entire collar and some near his abdomen. He also had three black horns coming out of his back, one on the top of his nose, along with two red horns near the top of his head. Along with that, he had two cannons on his chest with the symbol of a flame on them, and his eyes were yellow with purple irises.

"We will restore the Dragon Empire and return to the golden age of our empire!" Shouts Emperor Dorbickmon.

Every digimon who was present are dragon digimon who shouts the name of their emperor.

* * *

**Episode 1 end**

AC: I hope you like the first episode. The second one will be big and not cut in 2 parts.

Explanation will appear in the next episode.

Episode 2: Ogre strike


	3. Episode 2 part 1: Ogre strike

AC: Here's finally the episode 2 part 1 of digimon in disguise.

* * *

**Arc 1: Empire restoration**

**Episode 2 part 1: Ogre strike**

Allie wakes up from her sleep and she closes her eyes. She is calm for a while until she remembers what happen yesterday. She has a crush with a purple dragon. She shakes her head and wonder if it was all just a dream.

"It must be...Something like that doesn't exist." Says Allie to herself.

She hears a grunt coming from the cellphone she recently obtained. She opens it and she looks at the screen. She sees MetalTyrannomon looking at her in the screen.

"This...This is all real..." She says afraid by the thought that monster exist for real. She was always afraid of monsters but she always try to tell herself that they aren't real...But this time...They are.

She stops thinking about it and she takes her breakfast and go to school.

"Alright...What did Arrest says? Hum...That's right...Meeting him at 5 P.M." Says Allie. She then runs at her school when she sees that she is late.

* * *

**School: Lunch time**

Allie was eating and waited for her friends to come. She is thinking about everything that happens so far and she can't process it. She has a crush on Arrest and it turn out to be a purple dragon who came out of nowhere with other monsters. It is just too random for her to process it and she needs time to think. Her 3 friends appear and they sit with her.

"Hi there." Says Her friends. Allie answers the same.

"So...How's it going with your crush?" Asks Emily.

"Oh!...Well...He...He's not the man I believe to be...My crush just die." She answers.

"What happen? Did he do something wrong?" Asks Sarah ready to kick his ass.

"Nothing's wrong! It's just that he...Already has a girlfriend and he warns me fast so he won't hurt me." Lies Allie.

"Too bad. He seems like a nice guy." Says Vanessa. "He appears that way when I see him; a hard-worker who seems a little ecologist to use his legs only."

"I wonder if he is better than you at sports?" Asks Emily.

"Maybe." Says Vanessa. Her face now gives a devil smile. "Maybe I'll challenge him one day when he is not working and I meet him more properly."

"Maybe...So...Can you come with us after school to the arcade?" Asks Sarah.

"Sorry but I can't. I have to meet someone after school. He is a friend and he wants to talk to me." Says Allie.

"Alright...Maybe another time." Says Sarah.

They finish eating and they finish school day.

* * *

**After school: 16h30**

Allie walks around and she tries finding Arrest house but she cannot find it. Arrest never gives his address and she has to figure out where he is. She sighs and she looks at her H-Loader and she sees MetalTyrannomon eating has always and he looks at her. He then moves his claw and he shows the direction of a button of the H-Loader. Allie looks at it and she wonders if it will free him. MetalTyrannomon appears to be still hungry but...It is the only thing she can do. She presses the switch.

_Localising your digimon partner...Arresterdramon detected at 1 km south of here._

Then a radar appears and a purple circles shine on it and she knows where to go.

"Thanks." She says to MetalTyrannomon who smiles at her before continuing eating.

She walks at the direction and she sees she is going to the poor quarter of the town. She looks at it and she wonders if Arrest has any parents at all. She never hears him talking about it...But he did say he has a brother.

After a while, she stops in front of an old but clean building and she guesses she is at the right place. She walks in front of the door and she knocks.

Arrest opens the door for her and he smiles.

"You're here! I was worried when I realise I forgot to tell you where I live." Says Arrest with a nervous smile.

"Well...They help me." Says Allie pointing the radar and MetalTyrannomon.

"Come inside." Says Arrest.

She enters in the house and she sees that the house is small but clean. She walks for a while observing the house.

"Little bro! We have a visitor." Says Arrest.

"It's her?!" Shouts an excited voice.

She sees a small guy running at her direction and he was already a happy fellow. He runs and stops in front of her and he walks around her and study her. She smiles and she pats his head. He is a small guy with brown skin like his brother. He has the same green eyes but his purple head is a different cut. It is a little longer at some part and falls behind their head. He wears a red jacket too but he has a purple shorts. He always has a smile on his face.

"I'm so happy to see a friend of my brother...So you made him turn into his real form once again!" Shouts the little brother of Arrest. "My name is Gum-Gum!"

"...Who gives him this...funny name?" Asks Allie to Arrest.

"Don't worry! She likes it!" Shouts Arrest.

"He chooses his own name Allie." Says Arrest.

"Oh! Sorry...I was just taken by surprise!" Says Allie.

"Do not worry about it." Says Gum-Gum. "You can just call me Gum too."

"Anyway...I'll prepare the supper for the 3 of us and I'll explain to you about the H-Loader." Says Arrest.

"Let me help you." Says Allie.

"Thanks." Says Arrest.

Arrest and Allie prepares spaghetti and meat balls and they put it on the table where they eat with a big smile.

"Alright...*Munch Munch* The H-Loader is a very good Loader that can be used for many application depending on the form of it. The H-Loader is a small term for the Hunter Loader. It is decide that can be used to hunt wild or dangerous digimon and can be used by humans and digimons...This one seems to have some little modification like food distribute."

"Ok...What do you have more to say?" Asks Allie who knows there is a few things else.

"The H-Loader can put a limited amount of digimon in it. You have a main partner digimon who is me. I am your protector and to assist you in hunting the bad digimon who might try to hurt people. Also, during a fight, you can summon one of the hunted digimon stored in the H-Loader. You can also digixros your partner digimon, me, with one of the digimon we have hunted and give me some boost. Example: speed, strength, etc. You can only have me and one partner at the same time. You can make multiple digixros but only with another hunter. It also has the power to enter into the...well...The thing...Data dome of this world...Let's call it that...You know...Where we were when he attacks." Allie nods and he continues. "The digimon you hunted must be tamed and control by negotiating with him, giving him what he needs, etc. After you have hunt them or they will turn their back on you and betray you. You need to obtain their trust." Says Arrest.

"Ok...You're telling me that I need to tame MetalTyrannomon if I want to obtain his help." Says Allie unsure.

"Not really." Arrest looks inside the H-Loader. "It looks like he is tame already. He didn't need that much to be tame."

"You mean I already obtain his loyalty?!" Shouts Allie.

Gum-Gum listens to the talk and he images an epic fight of his brother against an evil digimon likes his parents have done long ago.

"Yes. When he attacks us...He was very hungry and what he needed the most was to eat. Now...He is eating a lot and his stomach is full and he doesn't have to worry about it...That means he is loyal to you and will help you when you need it." Says Arrest.

"Alright...I'm not so sure I can trust him." Says Allie.

She can hear MetalTyrannomon whining a little in the H-Loader. He has heard her.

"He almost eats me and you." Says Allie.

"That is true but every digimon can go crazy if they are hungry." Says the purple hair teenager.

"Alright...So...How do you know so much about the H-Loader?" Asks Allie curious about it.

"Mom and dad were both hunters of wild digimon...Before they die." Says Arrest looking to his brother and patting his head.

"Sorry...I...I didn't want to bring that up." Says Allie.

"Do not worry about it...Everything is good. I also know that under some circumstance...All the hunt digimon can be release at the same time on special occasion...Anyway...Are you still hungry?" Asks Arrest.

"No...I think one plate is enough for me." Says Allie with a smile.

"Alright...I'll put the rest in the fridge for tomorrow." Says Arrest. He stands up and do has he says.

"Miss Allie...Do you think you will become a great hunter with bro?" Asks Gum-Gum.

"Well...I don't know...I just start yesterday." Says Allie nervous and not sure about it.

"You better be careful about big bro...Make sure nothing happen to him." Says the little boy.

Allie looks at him. She knows she has only one answer to say and seal her destiny.

"I will be sure about it when we will hunt those bad digimon." Says Allie with a smile.

_I'm so much in trouble now. _She cannot help but think.

"Great! Come back here when you have fantastic adventure! I will listen to them all!" Shouts Gum-Gum.

"I promise you that." Says Allie. "Well...It's starting to get dark...I'm going to return home...Thanks for the supper Arrest!"

"You're welcome!" Says Arrest.

"I'll give you my phone number if you need help or you have found something weird!" Says Allie.

She returns to her home.

* * *

**Night**

Loud sound can be heard at a luxurious shop. Lots of glasses made to resist gun explodes in small fragments and a shadow enters in it. The alarm starts to ring loudly and everyone around the shop will awake very soon to look about what is going on. It looks around and he gives a sigh. Another one enters and the both look around and they find nothing interesting for a while until they see the secret vault where the money is put.

"Told you I was right...This guy doesn't trust bank!" Shouts one of them.

"Let's take the money and get out of here!" Shouts the other one.

They both steal all the money they can and they run away from the crime scene.

* * *

**In front of the shop: Morning**

Allie runs at the direction of the shop that has been stole and she sees Arrest standing in front of the shop. He turns around and he sees her. Arrest greets her with a smile before turning serious.

"You call me fast." Says Allie exhausted.

"Yeah...You see that?" Asks Arrest.

Allie looks at the crime scene and she wonders what he means.

"You mean the thievery?" Asks Allie.

"Yeah...If it was only that...But I suspect that it is a digimon cause." Says Arrest seriously.

Allie wonders what he means when her phones made a sound.

Wild digimons detected

"I guess you are right." Says Allie.

"If he are here...I guess not...We will have to look into the Data dome." Says Arrest.

"...Alright." Says Allie.

...

...

"What are you waiting for?" Asks Arrest.

"Let's find someplace less...You know." She says pointing the crowd.

"Right." Says Arrest.

They both walk into an alley and Arrest waits for her who is searching for the option.

"Alright...Which one can be the good one?" Wonders Allie.

She presses a switch and a flash appears and blind Arrest for a second and he smashes against a wall.

"That just takes you a picture." Says Allie.

Analysing...Confirming identity...It is a hidden digimon named Arresterdramon.

"A picture to detect if a human is a real human or a digimon." Says Arrest. "It will be useful but it is not what we need."

"I'll try...This one." Says Allie pushing another one.

Electric charges fire.

"Hum?" Wonders Arrest. "AAAAAARGGGGHHHHH...AAAHHH! F***! F***! F***!" Screams and swears in pain Arrest being electrocuted at his nuts. "THAT IS DEFINETLY NOT WHAT WE FU**** NEED!"

"I'll try then-" Allie was cut.

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Screams Arrest on the ground and suffering like hell with his hand over his balls.

They hear something laughing and Allie sees MetalTyrannomon laughing at Arrest.

"YEAH! HELL YEAH! MOCK ME YOU LITTLE F****R" Screams Arrest. He then calm down.

Arrest is now behind Allie in case she does something painful.

"Try the blue one." Says Arrest. He puts his hands over his head and craw on the ground like a bomb is about to blow.

A green door opens and Allie looks at it.

"I got it." Says Allie.

"...Hum? You did it?! I totally doubted you." Says Arrest with a smile. Allie looks at him furious.

Electric charges fire.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Screams Arrest in horrible pain when it electrocuted his left tit.

She enters in the door with Arrest who is in pain and crying a little.

* * *

**Data dome: Same place**

They pass the door and they walk in the place. They both look around and they don't feel anything. There was no one anymore and the sky was green like their first time. Arrest looks at Allie.

"Allie...Reformat me now in case they attack us." Suggests Arrest.

"Right." Answers Allie.

She presses the button. A light appears at the top of the Cellphone. She spins the light over her head and she throws it at Arrest direction.

The light moves under him and Arrest disappears under the light.

"ARREST...REFORMATTING!" Screams Arrest. "AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

His body suddenly explodes into small data.

The light suddenly explodes the purple dragon is back.

"REFORMATING COMPLETE! ARRESTERDRAMON!" Screams Arresterdramon.

"You really need to scream?" Asks Allie.

"Yeah. Alright...Hum?...Well...Allie...I can't feel anything." Says Arresterdramon.

"Then what do we do?" Asks Allie.

"Hum...Call MetalTyrannomon...He has a better nose than me and he might find him." Says Arresterdramon.

"Him? But...Are you sure about it?" Asks Allie.

"Of course I am sure. He will not hurt you." Says Arresterdramon.

"But he tries to eat us just 2 days ago!" Shouts Allie to make him remind of the fact.

"I've beat him easily so you do not have to worry about anything." Says Arresterdramon.

"...Alright..." Says Allie unsure.

"Just wait a second." Says Arresterdramon hiding behind a wall. "Now you can try and call him out."

"Good to know you trust me." Says sarcastically Allie but understanding why. "MetalTyrannomon reload!"

A green light appears from the screen of the H-Loader and MetalTyrannomon gets out of the Loader. She sees him and he is as has she remembered but his belly was bigger. His eyes don't show signs of being hungry and he seems nice now. He looks at her and he doesn't do anything.

"What do I do now?" Asks Allie.

"You are his...Not really master but the leader of the group. You have to ask him if he wants to help you." Says Arresterdramon who walks closer.

"Ok... MetalTyrannomon...Can you try to find if there is a trace of the wild digimon?" Asks Allie.

MetalTyrannomon nods and he starts smelling around. He opens his nostrils and he walks around for a while and he finds nothing. He shakes his head sadly.

"I guess he is not here for now." Says Arresterdramon.

"What do we do then?" Asks Allie.

"Sit around and do nothing...They will have to come here eventually...And I think it will be soon." Says Arresterdramon.

"Why?" Asks Allie.

"Because if they have stolen money...I think they have keep it on this side of the world...Almost impossible to be busted." Says Arresterdramon.

"Alright...But...Are you sure they were here?" Asks Allie.

"Use the H-Loader and try finding a trace of their presence...If not...We return home." Says Arresterdramon.

"Ok." Allie takes out her H-Loader and she moves it around.

Results coming in...Digimons were here recently...Recognising the data taken today.

"He was here..." Says Allie. She thinks she has missed a detail.

"We just have to sit here for now and wait for the prey to come." Says Arresterdramon. "It's hunting time."

Arrest sits on the ground and Allie does the same thing. MetalTyrannomon walks around for a few seconds before doing the same with a loud sound because of his size near Allie.

They wait for an hour now and nothing has come out in the Data dome. They are bored and MetalTyrannomon moves closer to Allie and show his head near her.

"What do you want?" Asks Allie.

MetalTyrannomon grunts lightly and he gives her a little smile.

"Ohhh...How cute! He wants a hug." Says Arresterdramon with smile show on his eyes.

"W-What?!" Shouts Allie.

"Come on...He's try to show you to not fear him. He is the one trying to gain your trust. He wants to show you he is not dangerous." Says Arresterdramon a little mocking her.

MetalTyrannomon moves a little closer and shows that Arresterdramon was right.

"...Fine...A little hug for you." Says Allie giving a dead glare at her main digimon.

She walks closer to MetalTyrannomon and she looks at him. She walks a few steps and she puts her hands on his stomach. She takes her courage and she hugs his big and soft gut for a second or 2 before letting go.

"I have done it." Says Allie who didn't hate the experience. "Now do it too."

"Yeah...I guess I- Are you serious?!" Shouts Arresterdramon who just have the information pass in the head.

"You have to work together too." Smirks Allie who is happy to have got him off guard.

"But...2 dudes hugging...Alright." Says Arresterdramon.

He walks closer to the big digimon and he hugs him too.

"Here and done." Says Arresterdramon. "You win this time."

MetalTyrannomon suddenly stands up and he looks to the north.

"What is it?" Asks Allie.

"He is here." Says Arresterdramon detecting it too.

"The digimon?" Asks Allie.

"Yeah...Listen...I'll go ahead and check if he is there." Says the purple dragon.

"You're going to leave me here?" Asks Allie.

"Yes. You will not be at risk of being hurt that way." Says Arresterdramon looking at her seriously. "Besides, this grey dinosaur will protect you."

"Alright...Just don't take too much of your time." She says a little nervous to be with MetalTyrannomon alone.

"Do not worry...You have tamed him or he would have done something already. See you soon." Says Arresterdramon flying away.

"...He ditches me...I thought he was joking." Says Allie.

MetalTyrannomon grunts a little and he starts walking and looking around.

"It's just you and me then." Says Allie.

* * *

**Near a restaurant**

Arresterdramon lands near a restaurant and he can now feel his presence. He walks by himself and a little hesitantly. He knows MetalTyrannomon will not do anything to her but if she is attacked...Will MetalTyrannomon be strong enough?

"No time for that...She is away and out of my way...She will not be in danger or needed to be rescued by a purple dragon knight." Says Arresterdramon.

He hides inside the restaurant when he feels the enemy was very close and he sees it passing in front of him.

It is a green digimon who is muscular too. He is smaller than Arresterdramon but a little taller than Allie. He has long silver hair on his back. He has blue eyes and a scar over his left one. He has 2 horns over his head. He has a large tongue and big teeth for his big mouth. He wears a metal bracelet on his right wrist and left knee and the left wrist and right legs is orange bandages. He wears a black short and he uses a big bone has his main weapon.

"Ogremon." Whispered Arresterdramon.

He waits for him to be closer before he reveals himself.

"Halt Ogremon!" Shouts Arresterdramon.

Ogremon turns around and he confronts the purple dragon.

"A dragon digimon!" Shouts Ogremon. "What are you doing here Arresterdramon?!"

"I am here to stop you! You are the one who stole the money of the shop!" Accused Arresterdramon. "I recognise your aura so you do not scare me!"

"...I see." Smirks Ogremon.

Arresterdramon wonders why he smirks and he stands ready to fight him.

Ogremon charges with his bone club and Arresterdramon jumps in the air and he flies to evade the attack. He gives a kick at the face of Ogremon and he follows up with a punch at his snort.

"Come on! You are better than that!" Shouts Arresterdramon. "Show me what you can do!"

* * *

**Allie and MetalTyrannomon place**

Allie and MetalTyrannomon are together and are waiting for Arresterdramon to come. MetalTyrannomon walks around and he does his guard duty and be sure nothing happen to her. Allie looks at him.

"You are nicer than during our first meeting." Says Allie.

MetalTyrannomon looks at her and he smiles a little. He moves closer and he sits near her when he is sure nothing will hurt her.

"I am glad you are doing nothing bad." Says Allie starting to trust him.

He is big, strong and a little scary but he is cute at the same time...When you only look into his blue and sweet eyes. She walks closer and she sits against his belly and it is more comfortable while sitting on the ground. She decides to give him some trust. Besides, if he is trying anything wrong, she will just send him back in the H-Loader. He looks at her and he then looks around in case something will attack his leader.

Allie then starts to think about something...A detail she is sure to have missed. She thinks for a while but nothing appears in her mind. She remembers that her H-Loader warns her that it says...Digimons, in plural. It means they are more than just one while Arresterdramon is sure to fight only one opponent.

"...Oh No...ARREST!" She screams.

* * *

**Near a restaurant**

Arresterdramon continues fighting Ogremon without any problem and he is clearly kicking his green ass.

"Looks like I am winning the fight." Smirks Arresterdramon.

"You...Think so?" Asks Ogremon.

"Of course I *BANG* URGH!" Shouts Arresterdramon in pain when he receives a blow at his head, he falls on the ground and he sees 2 Ogremons...But one was orange.

"Urgh...I...Do I see...D-d-Double?" Asks Arresterdramon confuses.

The green one walks closer.

"It is time to sleep for now...We are going to sell you to the dragon emperor...He will do anything for one of his own." Says Ogremon.

"Em...Is...He...re?" Asks Arresterdramon.

Ogremon raises his club and he hits the head strongly 2 more times. Blood appears on the head of Arresterdramon and falling on the ground and leaving a red mark.

* * *

**Episode 2...To be continued**

AC: This is the first part of the episode. I decide to cut it in 2 parts for more cliffhanger. I hope you like it.


	4. Episode 2 part 2: Ogre strike

AC: Here's the second part of the episode 2.

* * *

**Arc 1: Empire restoration**

**Episode 2 part 2: Ogre strike**

**Near a restaurant**

Allie is on the shoulders of MetalTyrannomon and they reach the restaurant. Allie slides on the ground and MetalTyrannomon starts searching around for Arresterdramon. Allie follows him for a while until he stops at the scene. Allie walks around his bog body and she looks at the ground and she gasps of fear. She sees a blood poll on the ground with some purple scales. She can only guess that something bad happen to Arresterdramon.

"Oh no!" She shouts. "Something bad happen to him."

MetalTyrannomon looks at her and he is also worried.

"Alright...Let's follow the blood pool." Says Allie.

They both walk and they follow the blood polls carefully in case the enemies are preparing an ambush. After a while, they see that the blood poll ends. Allie and MetalTyrannomon look around and they see nothing.

"This is not good." Says Allie. "MetalTyrannomon...Can you smell him?"

He shakes his head negatively.

"...Wait...Just forgot about it!" Says Allie taking out her H-Loader and she activates the radar.

_Localising your digimon partner...Arresterdramon detected at 2,1km East of here...2,2 km East of here..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"They stop moving." Says Allie.

MetalTyrannomon takes her in his hands and he puts her on his shoulders.

"Let's go!" She shouts.

MetalTyrannomon runs at the direction of Arresterdramon.

* * *

**Hidden place**

"Listen ex-dragon emperor." Says a voice.

_Hum?_

"As you can see...We have a prisoner who tries to stand in our way." Says the other voice.

"You dear take has hostage one of my people!" Shouts a powerful and furious voice.

"What does it looks like?" Asks the first one.

"Be careful...You can't insult him even if he is not the dragon emperor warns the second one." Says the second one.

_What is...going on? Little bro?_

"Listen to me you 2 little ogres...You better not hurt him at all...Or I'll make sure you will suffer! I WILL KILL YOU IF ANYTHING WRONG HAPPEN TO HIM!" Screams the voice.

_...Emperor...Dorbickmon? Come one...Open the eyes._

The eyes slowly open and Arresterdramon sees the green Ogremon and his partner Fugamon. Fugamon is a Champion Level Oni Digimon that is a brown Ogremon with a tiger stripe outfit except his right armguard.

"You have to pay with money of course." Says Ogremon.

Fugamon looks at Dorbickmon.

"You are an emperor...So you are rich like a chicken who lays golden eggs." Says Fugamon.

"I warn you to be careful Fugamon!" Shouts Ogremon.

"What is going on?" Asks Arresterdramon.

"Arresterdramon. Do not worry...I'll help you." Says Dorbickmon.

"My head...Emperor...Dorbickmon? I...I thought my brother and I were the only dragon digimon...In town?" Says Arresterdramon.

"You are not." Says Dorbickmon. "Hang in there...It's a deal." Says Dorbickmon to Ogremon and Fugamon.

"10 000$ for him." Says Ogremon.

"Yeah and-" Fugamon was cut.

"SHUT UP!" Screams Ogremon.

"Deal!" Says Dorbickmon cutting the communication.

"We should thank you for this Arresterdramon. Thanks to you and the money we have stolen...We can life with our mind peacefully for a few months without worrying about food." Says Ogremon putting his hands under the jaw of Arresterdramon.

"I want to beat you." Says Fugamon.

"NO! If you do that...Dorbickmon will kill both of us." Shouts Ogremon. "You have a brother too?"

"Yes." Says Arresterdramon.

"Fugamon is my brother." Says Ogremon.

"I didn't know." Says Arresterdramon.

"How much are you ready to sacrifice for your brother?" Asks Ogremon.

"...**Everything.**" Says Arresterdramon.

"Then you have the answer for why we are stealing money." Says Ogremon. "You know that it is difficult to get a job since the great depression the world economy is right now."

"Don't tell me about it. I have 40 persons has competitor for pizza delivery guy." Says Arresterdramon. "Millions of jobs have been lost because of the computer world wide crashing. They have to get it elsewhere and for more than 70% lower salary. But we are also in deflation and everything cost so less. Like hamburger of 5$ and it is now 1$"

"Yeah. Anyway... we digimons take too much time to adapt and most of us cannot find job and barely surviving!" Shouts Ogremon. "I could have obtain a job but my brother can't! I refuse to leave him alone...I do things with him or I don't do anything! We already lost so much of us and I refuse to lose him! So we have no choice but to commit crime. It's not Canada! It's USA and this place stinks a lot with their so call the country of freedom. Well... The price of their so call freedom is sorrow and a blooming place for crimes."

"Well...I can't argue with this." Says Arresterdramon. He looks in the air and he sees that his arms and legs are attached by his own tail and with ropes. He is really stuck.

"Fugamon...Let's prepare for the meeting of Dorbickmon." Says Ogremon.

"Yes bro." Says Fugamon.

"...I'm in so much trouble...I shouldn't have left Allie behind." Says Arresterdramon. "I didn't know they were 2 and I drop my guard like a beginner."

He then hears a sound outside.

"What is going on?" Says Arresterdramon. He starts struggling and tries to escape.

* * *

**Outside the building**

Allie and MetalTyrannomon jumps away when Fugamon and Ogremon attack him. Allie slides on the ground and she walks away while MetalTyrannomon gets ready to fight. He tends his muscles and he looks at the 2 digimons. MetalTyrannomon looks at Allie and gives her a sign. Allie wonders what he means until it snaps in her head. He will fight the enemy while she rescues Arresterdramon. Allie hides for a while and MetalTyrannomon charges a them while she enters in the building.

"So a MetalTyrannomon wants to fight us. Serving a human hum?" Says Ogremon.

The grey dinosaur doesn't answer the green ogre.

"I'll destroy you!" Shouts Fugamon charging at him.

He raises his club and he attacks MetalTyrannomon but he blocks the attack with his solid right arm. He raises his left one and he gives a punch at the face of Fugamon and Ogremon jumps in the air.

"**Bone Club!**" Shouts Ogremon.

He whacks MetalTyrannomon with his bone club for a while at the head and MetalTyrannomon shouts in pain before chasing him away.

"**Nuclear Laser!**" Shouts MetalTyrannomon shooting a beam with his left arm.

Ogremon jumps to the left when he touches the ground and he evades the attack. Fugamon charges at him.

"**Heavy Swing!**" Shouts Fugamon.

He smashes the stomach of MetalTyrannomon multiple times and the grey digimon resist the impact but he shouts in pain. He turns around himself and he whips the chest of Fugamon with his tail and he jumps to the left when Ogremon attacks him. MetalTyrannomon charges at the 2 of them who dodges by the 2 side and they do a duo attack at both legs of the digimon and he loses his balance and he falls on the ground. The 2 ogre digimons jump in the air and they charge at him and the smashes his big belly and he shouts in pain when his stomach is squished and he hopes Allie hurry up.

* * *

**In the building**

Allie enters in the building quietly in case there is another enemy. She looks around before walking to the next room and she checks around before continuing walking deeper in the building. She continues for a while until she enters in the room and she sees nothing.

"Allie! You're here!" Shouts a voice happily.

Allie raises her head and she sees Arresterdramon attaches in the air and he is swinging in the air when he tries to escape.

"I'm so glad you are alright Allie...Well...Can you help me get down please?" Asks Arresterdramon.

Allie looks around and she sees a table. She pushes it under Arresterdramon and she looks at the rope.

"I need something sharp to cut it...But I don't have a knife and it is very high in the air." Says Allie.

"Well...Maybe the H-Loader has something like that but...Don't point it at my direction please." Says Arresterdramon.

"Alright." Says Allie. She looks at the H-Loader and she pushes some switch.

Laser knife

"This H-Loader has so many options." Comments Allie before trying to reach the rope, but she is too low. "It's too high Arrest...I have to reach it."

"Think of a way." Says Arresterdramon.

"Alright...But none of us will like it." Says Allie.

She takes the horns of Arrest and she starts climbing on him.

"Ouch Ouch Ouch! Not my sweet awesome horns!" Shouts Arresterdramon. "They are sensible!"

"Sorry but it is the only way." Says Allie. She puts her next hands on the part of the chest armor over the white ball at the middle and she puts her feet at the face of Arresterdramon.

"At least my mouth is covered by the plate." Says Arresterdramon.

Allie continues climbing until she puts her hands at the last place she can hang on after the belt of the jeans.

"You're putting your hands on my ass!" Shouts Arresterdramon.

"You're not helping me helping you!" Replies Allie.

"Sorry but the hands on my ass isn't something pleasant!" Shouts Arresterdramon.

"Alright...I'll free your hands first." Says Allie. She swings it and he is free. "Sharp."

"Then be careful please." Says Arresterdramon.

"Do not worry about this." Says Allie.

"I'm counting on you Allie." Says Arresterdramon. "When we fall...I'll catch you."

"Forgot about this part." Says Allie.

She cuts the rope around his feet and tails and gravity does the rest. They both fall and Arresterdramon takes her in his arms and he falls on his feet like cats. Allie sees she is in his arms and he puts her on the ground and she looks at him.

"Thanks." Says Allie. "We have no time! MetalTyrannomon is fighting the 2 and he needs help!"

"There's only 2 of them. Let's kick their ass!" Shouts Arresterdramon.

They run outside and they see MetalTyrannomon against a wall covered with injuries, especially at his belly and his face, bleeding by his nose a little. Arresterdramon runs fast and he gives a kick at the 2 ogre digimons and pushes them away. He lands near MetalTyrannomon.

"You did great!" Says Arresterdramon with a smile. MetalTyrannomon smiles at his compliments and they are both ready to fight.

Allie looks at the fight and it is clear that the grey dinosaur will not fight for much longer. He has been hit many times and it is clear he has high defense but he is reaching his limit. Arresterdramon is fast but he is less resilience. She thinks for a while when Arresterdramon shouts:

"Allie! Remember the Digixros!" Shouts Arresterdramon.

Allie looks at him when it flashes into her mind that he explains it. She may be able to combine his strength with MetalTyrannomon strength.

"Alright..." Allie tries it and she got it the first time while her 2 digimons pushes the 2 ogres away. "ARRESTERDRAMON!"

"Yup!" Shouts Arresterdramon.

"METALTYRANNOMON!"

"GRRR!" Answers MetalTyrannomon.

"Digixros!" Shouts Allie.

"DIGIXROS!" Screams MetalTyrannomon and Arresterdramon.

(Tagiru Chikara theme)

Arresterdramon and MetalTyrannomon fuses into one being. Arresterdramon is the core of the transformation and most of his body is still present. He wears a silver armor on his arms, chest and legs. He has a silver helmet over his face covering his face with the jaw looking like the one of MetalTyrannomon. He still has nothing between his legs than his dragon scales.

"ARRESTERDRAMON! ARMOR MODE!" Screams Arresterdramon.

"What?!" Shouts Ogremon.

"I'll destroy you!" Shouts Fugamon. He raises his club and he smashes the shoulder of Arresterdramon but only a loud bang resonates on the armor.

"Try harder." Says Arresterdramon. "But I won't let you. **Spin Caliper**." Arresterdramon bisects the opponent with its super-sized Tail Anchor while performing a single revolution.

Ogremon dodges the attack and Fugamon tries to block it with his club but the anchor was sharp and cuts it in 2.

"...My...MY CLUB! YOU BEAST!" Screams Fugamon before wining and crying.

"You...You made my brother cry!" Shouts Ogremon furious.

He charges at Arresterdramon and he smashes him with his skull club and Arresterdramon is his at his head and a loud bang is made.

"Urgh! My headache is back." Whines Arresterdramon. He counters with a punch at the stomach of Ogremon.

"**Tyrant fist!**" Shouts Ogremon.

He charges at Arresterdramon, his fist charges up with dark energy and he punches the throat of Arresterdramon while Fugamon jumps on Arresterdramon back. He punches the head of Arresterdramon like a young child.

"...Enough!" Shouts Arresterdramon. He jumps in the air and he catches Fugamon with his tail. He flies around and he throws him on the ground and he falls on Ogremon brutally and a loud bang is heard. He then charges at the 2 ogre digimons. "It's over for you now! **Mach Flicker!**" He beats the 2 digimons with lots of punch and he continues until he stops. "Do you have enough?!" Shouts Arresterdramon raising his anchor.

"Stop! Please Stop!" Shouts Ogremon.

(Theme end)

Arresterdramon lets his anchor back on the ground.

"...Fine. Since we are a little similar...I'll let you go." Says Arresterdramon.

"Arrest! What are you saying?!" Shouts Allie.

"Listen Allie. They are trying their best to survive into your world. They cannot do any miracle to live...I am lucky to have my job...But not them...And lots of crimes are committed by despair...Like them." Says Arresterdramon. "They haven't hurt anyone too."

"But...Arrest...Fine...But if they hurt anyone...We'll hunt you for good!" Warns Allie to the 2 digimons.

"You are really letting us go...Thank you." Says Ogremon.

"My club." Whines Fugamon.

"It will recompose eventually." Says Arresterdramon.

The 2 runs away from Arresterdramon and Allie.

"I hope you are right Arrest." Says Allie.

"Do not worry...They are not killers." Says Arresterdramon.

"Alright...So...I'll end the digixros." Says Allie.

"Alright." Says Arresterdramon.

She ends the fusion and MetalTyrannomon appears besides the ordinary purple dragon. He pants in exhaustion.

"You...You have done great MetalTyrannomon." Says Allie.

MetalTyrannomon smiles at her.

"Well...I think you should rest for now." Says Allie. She puts MetalTyrannomon back in the H-Loader.

"Well...Let's call it the day." Says Arresterdramon.

"True...I'll return home...Mom and dad must be worried." Says Allie.

They return to the real world and Arresterdramon changes back into his human form. They both return to their home, their mission is over.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the real world: Later, during the night**

Ogremon and Fugamon reach an abandon building. They enter in there and with some cash they have when they hear a sound at the entrance.

"Someone is here." Says Ogremon.

"Yeah." Says Fugamon.

They both walk slowly and quietly at the entrance where they see a man with a scary look.

He is a man at his mid thirty years old. He has brown skin and he is looking at them with his sharp green eyes. He is a tall and muscular man; an angry man. He wears a crimson red jacket with a crimson red pant. He has crimson red hair. He has a tattoo on the back of his jacket with a fire symbol.

"I have found you." Says the red guy furious.

"Who are you?" Asks Ogremon surprise that he is not afraid of him.

"You've call me. I'm Dorbickmon." He says.

"That's what you look like in human form...Scary." Comments Fugamon.

"Where he is? I've been waiting for 2 hours at the rendezvous point and you never show up!" Asks Dorbickmon.

"You mean Arresterdramon." Says Ogremon.

"Where is he?" Asks Dorbickmon again walking closer.

"He's not here anymore." Says Fugamon hiding behind his brother when he feels the aura of the crimson red human.

"What do you mean not here?" He says. He charges at the 2 ogre digimons and grabs them at their throat and he lifts them in the air.

"Urgh...Can't...breathe..." Says Ogremon.

"S...Stop." Begs Fugamon.

"You...Fucking bastards kill him!" Shouts Dorbickmon completely mad at them. "I'll kill you then!"

"P...Please." Says Ogremon weakly. "Let...bro go..."

"Keuf...*Keuf*" Caught Fugamon.

They debate weakly and the life is starting to get out of them.

"Die." Says Dorbickmon.

"Release them please emperor." Says a voice besides Dorbickmon.

Dorbickmon looks at the one besides him.

He is a human with Caucasian-orange skin covering his body. He looks at Dorbickmon with his emerald eyes and plead him to spares the 2 ogre. He wears a mask over his face of silver color with 2 gold lines over his head. He has orange hairs behind his mask. He wears a silver jacket with some orange belt at the chest to hold it together. He wears short of black color. He also has some red plates on his legs.

"They didn't kill him or they'll run away before you try to kill them. Also, they only captures him to obtain money and survive into this world like us...You can't blame them for trying to live." He says with his calm voice.

"You..." Says Dorbickmon. "Fine." He opens his hands and the 2 falls on the ground and they caught while the air enters in their lungs and refresh their body of the oxygen they desperately need.

"What happen?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"He...He escapes thanks to a...Girl..." Says Ogremon. "He...He...Beats us and let us go."

"He cuts...my club!" Shouts Fugamon.

"...Listen to me you two...Where did he run to?" Asks Dorbickmon.

"We run away when we can...And...How did you know we were here anyway?" Asks Ogremon.

"I have lots of watcher around here...And about the money you need...I don't have anything." Says Dorbickmon.

"Impossible...You are a very rich digimon...You surely have something precious." Shouts Fugamon.

"I only have 2 choices...My people or money...I choose my people!" Shouts Dorbickmon.

"..." They didn't answer at his words.

"I consider every dragon digimon has my child." Says Dorbickmon.

"You must have a very sexual active life." Comments Fugamon.

Ogremon does a facepalm.

"Not literally." Replies Ogremon.

"Ops." Says Fugamon.

Dorbickmon looks at him with an angry glade but does nothing. He knows he is dealing with an idiot.

"Let's go." Says Dorbickmon walking away.

The masked one looks at them.

"Never try to attack one of us...Or you'll have to deal with all of us next time." He warns. "I do not want to kill you because you only want to live."

"Alright...Thanks." Says Ogremon.

"You're welcome." The masked one walks away and joins Dorbickmon.

The masked one is by the side of Dorbickmon.

"Emperor...You have anything to say?" He asks.

"Yeah...Why did you follow me?" Asks Dorbickmon with a serious look.

"I have to make sure you don't go overboard." Answers the silver mask one.

"Well...Alright." Says Dorbickmon. "Call some of us...We have 2 dragon digimons to search."

"Two? I thought there was only one digimon they have captured for a ransom." Says the silver mask one surprise.

"There were two...He says he has a brother...And I can guess it is a younger." Says Dorbickmon.

"I understand...During the bargain." Says the other one.

"Yeah." Says Dorbickmon. "2 of us are in this town and not in our group. We need them so they will join us."

"I shall call those who can to search for them...What will they do if they find them?" Asks the masked one.

"They call me and I'll search for them myself." Says Dorbickmon.

"As you wish." Answers the other one.

* * *

**Arresterdramon house**

Arrest was on his bed with his brother and he remembers the small talk with the emperor.

_Emperor is here...I'm sure little bro will be happy to know that he is here...But I don't want him to find us and disturb everything I've done for our little life together...We need the stability I've put 2 years to obtain. He will surely search for us for our benefit...But what will he do if he finds out I'm a digimon helping a human in fighting wild digimon? It's a little risky to let him find out._

Arrest looks in the sky and he can't help but to wonder about his future. When he meets Allie...It changes the life he's trying to build...He is also worried about the existence of Hunter in the human world.

"Something is coming and I don't want to be a part of it." Says Arrest. He sighs when he knows he is already stuck in it.

* * *

**Outside the town**

A red limousine rolls at the direction of the town. The limousine is a big one and rolls on the main road. Inside, the limousine is decorated with dragon draws of red color and also with sexy girl pictures.

"La la la laaaaaa!" Someone was practicing his voice with high pinch. "Lalala laaaaa." Now a low pinch.

"So...Are you ready to rock this town!?" Shouts one of them to the main singer.

The limousine contains a music group coming into town.

The main singer puts his hands over his headphones and corrects them. The sound is loud in his headphone but he can hear everyone quite well.

"Oh yeah! I heard that this town have some very sexy girl." Says the main singer. "I'm pretty sure I can have a date with one of them."

"How many did you date?" Asks the main drummer.

"None...I don't want to be a jerk and I hope one of those sexy girls will be the right one." Says the main singer. He passes his hands over his red and spiky hair.

"Better be ready...We are soon in the town." Says another one.

"Next week...We are going to ROCK!" They all shouts.

**This is the end of the episode 2**

* * *

AC: Next episode is happening in a rocking concert! Episode 3 will come up soon.

When Arresterdramon says Everything, he means everything.


	5. Episode 3 Part 1: When Digimon rock

AC: First of all...The title is pretty generic for this episode. But they will Rock later on.  
The world of this story happens in his universe. It is partially based on digimon Xros War season 3 for the place they are going to hunt (Data dome) and Digixros. The evolution system is present in the story but it is more like a power boost. Like in an RPG. Ex: A level 99 Agumon with high stats can beat a level 50 Wargreymon even though it's evolved.  
Also, I've written this a few times, but there are no digimon in the digimon world. They are all in the human world now, disguised as humans. With the exception of some wild one and those who manage to find a way to obtain their real appearance by themselves or technology.  
Finally, Digimon have 2 names that depend on whether they're in Human or Digimon form. EX: When I write Arrest, he is in his human form. When I write Arresterdramon, he is in his digimon form.

It takes more time for it to be out because I've been helped this time.

I want to thank Supernova Blade for being my Beta Reader. He/She corrects this chapter very efficiently.

* * *

**Arc 1: Empire Restoration**

**Episode 3 Part 1: When Digimon rock**

**Time remaining before the concert: 3 days**

Allie and her 3 friends walk through the city, still impressed with what they each hold; a ticket for the concert of the super popular group: Burning Dragon. The concert was in 3 days.

"I still can't believe we managed to obtain such good seats," says Allie.

"I just used my feminine skills to stop those stupid jerks from stealing our places like in the line," Vanessa says with a pass in front of a group of guys wimpering on the ground in endless pain. By feminine skills, she meant kicking those jerks in the balls

"I'm glad you were with us Vanessa. Usually you don't go to concerts," Says Allie.

"That's because I really like the Burning Dragon group," Vanessa replies.

"At least she was here. If not her, it would have been me kicking those guys." Says Sarah.

"They would run away if you approach them," Emilie jokes. "By the way, any progress with the boy you had a crush on? Are you trying to steal him from his girlfriend?"

"Emilie, stop it. Arrest is way out of my league." Way out of her league. As in digital Dragon who's strangely in flesh and blood.

"Yeah, you should stop, Emilie," Warns Vanessa. "You may start to upset her."

"If he likes someone else, you can't force him to love you." Sarah adds.

The conversation ends when they reach the street and wait for their turn to cross. Finally, the green "walk" sign flashed and the group of friends cross. When they reach the other side, Vanessa turns around. As if on cue, something is running in their direction. It looks like a purple blur, but Vanessa recognizes him.

"Looks like he's coming." Says Vanessa.

"What?" The other three turn and see Arrest charging at them. He's still on the other side of the street holding a bag containing pizza. He looks like he is in a hurry. Just when he reaches the street, the red "No walk" sign lights up. Arrest didn't notice it in time, however.

A car moves up a little early, causing Arrest to rush into the side of the car, almost flipping over the hood. Both driver and pedestrian look annoyed.

"Watch where you're going!" The man shouts at him, waving his fist out of the window.

"Just stay behind the line!" Arrest replies. He continues his mad dash across the street, soon passing the group of girls.

"Hi, Allie! Bye, Allie!" He yells as he runs past, not even stopping.

"When will he lose his breath?" Asks Sarah.

"Apparently, not now," Vanessa answers.

"He sure knows you, Allie," Emilie comments, "You know, he was probably running this other girlfriend."

"He can win a marathon if he wants without sweating," Allie answers, "and he's not that type of man!" She shouts at Emilie. _Or is he?_ She really had no way of knowing. Unless she caught him in the act. "And he is not my boyfriend!"

"I believe you Allie," Vanessa says. "But, he sure is familiar with you."

"True, we meet lots of times. But, we are only friends!"

* * *

**3 hours later: Near Arresterdramon's home**

Someone walks in the street discreetly, trying not to draw attention to himself. He walks around and he is searching for the music store of the city so he can obtain cord for the guitar. Sadly, he fails in discretion.

"LOOK! IT'S THE LEAD SINGER!" Screams a fan girl.

"GET HIS AUTOGRAPH!" Screams another fan girl.

"Oh shit!" Says the main singer. _Should have listen to the rest of the group and ask our assistant to bring me the new cord for the guitar...But no...I have to do it myself._

He starts running away at fast pace and he already manage to distance them and they have lose sights of him. He passes near the house of Arrest. He sees it and he decides to try asking for help. He is not sure why but his instinct tells him to do so. He also knows he is screw when he was spotted. He runs at the door and he starts knocking.

"Hello! Please! I need help!" Shouts the main singer.

Gum-Gum opens the door and he sees the main singer. It is only partially open because the chain lock is still on. He looks at the singer. He is a boy of the same age has Arrest but a little smaller, 1 feet smaller exactly. He has his green headphone on his ears. He has red hair with a cut that gives a V form on his head. He has blue eyes looking at Gum-Gum and seems as if he's panicking. He wears a white shirt with some screwdriver designs on each shoulders and the arms part are red. He is also wearing red pants. He has white gloves and white boots.

"What is it?" Asks Gum-Gum.

"Is any adult here? I need to hide from some crazy girls!"

"Big bro isn't here." Says Gum-Gum. His eyes widen as he recognizes the person before him. "Hey! You're that cool singer of the Burning Dragon!" He shouts.

"That's cool. I'll hide somewhere else then." Says the main singer not listening to the second part when Gum-Gum was talking to him.

"Wait!" Says the little brother of Arrest while unlocking the door. "You can hide in here!"

"Are you sure?" He hears girls screaming. They're getting close! "Alright." He enters in the house and locks the door. Gum-Gum closes the window and puts the curtain to block the view. The main singer sits on the sofa and he looks at Gum-Gum.

"Thank you. Sorry to enter in your house without parental permission or any adult one." Says the main singer.

"It's alright...Big bro will understand when he gets home." Says Gum-Gum.

Meanwhile, Arrest finally finishes his daily activities and walks to his home. For some reason, he sees a group of fan girls running around.

"He must be somewhere!" Shouts one of them.

"I think he runs that way!" Shouts another one. The girls immediately run toward where they thought the object of their adoration went.

Arrest watches them with a sigh. "Groupies get crazier every year." He keeps walking toward his house, soon reaching the door. "Little bro! Can you take off the chain please?"

"Coming!" Answers Gum-Gum. His little brother runs to the door and quickly unlocks it. He opens it and Arrest enters. He walks into the living room and he sees a stranger in the home.

"Um...Hi there," Says Arrest.

"Hello there...Sorry to barges in like this," says the other guy. Somehow, the voice was familiar for Arrest. It is a far memory but he feels like it is important.

"Can you please wait one second? I'll be right back." Arrest forcibly grabs his brother's arm and takes him to an empty room where they couldn't be heard.

"What were you thinking little bro? I tell you again and again to never let a stranger in without my permission,"

"But he is not a stranger. He is the main singer of the Burning Dragon group I love listening to so much!" Replies Gum-Gum. An excited tone was in his voice

"We definitely do not have the same definition of stranger." Arrest sighed. "From now on, you follow mine. If it is someone you and I don't know, if he wants to enter in the house when I am not here, do not let him in whatever the reason is."

"Alright big bro, I'll do what you ask from now on," Says Gum-Gum.

"That's my little bro," Says Arrest, patting his head with a smile.

The return to the living room and they see the main singer looking at them. "Again, sorry for entering here without any permission."

"Who are you, by the way?" Asks Arrest.

"What?! You don't know anything about him?" Shouts Gum-Gum. "He's one of the best and most popular singers ever!"

"That's alright. Not everyone knows me. The same is Shout." Says the lead singer.

That was a big tip in the arrest's mind.

"Shout..." mutters Arrest. He then recognizes this guy's voice. "I can put a face to this. Shoutmon, is that you?"

"Can you say that again?" Asks Shout looking at Arrest. Did he just say what I thought he said?

"Well, Sorry for not knowing you are a popular singer." Says Arrest. It was the first thing that pooped into his mind. He didn't know why he said it.

A flash of recognition comes into Shout's mind. "Sorry for not recognising you!" He shouts. "Arresterdramon! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Wait a minute..." arrest starts. "You're..."

"Yeah! It's me, Shoutmon!"

"Come here buddy!" They high-five a few times together before spinning around. They stop when they don't hear the slapping sound. In confusion, they each look at the other's ass.

"...Forgot we don't have a tail in human form." They both say.

"You're my brother best friend!" Shouts Gum-Gum suddenly.

"Gumdramon! You're here too! It's been 5 years since we've lost contact! So glad to have finally found you!" Says Shout with a big smile.

"You ended up very well," Says Arrest.

"Compared to you yes," Says Shoutmon. "But you do have a nice little house."

"Does that mean I've done the right thing to invite a stranger in the house? After all, he is not a stranger at all," Asks Gum-Gum.

"...Not exactly. That is not something that will happen again," Says Arrest to his little brother.

Bip Bip! Bip Bip!

"Just wait a sec," Says Shout, "Hello...Yeah...Sorry to be late but fan girls spotted me...I know, I should stop walking around when an assistant can do the job...Alright...I'll be back soon." He hangs up, placing his phone back in his pocket. "Sorry about that. I need to join the band for practice."

"Leaving up already?" Says Arrest sadly.

"Sadly, yes. But, I have something for you." Shout smiles. He searches in his pockets and he gets out 2 backstage passes and 2 tickets. "Here's 2 backstage pass and 2 tickets for you. I always keep some in case I meet someone. Good for me!"

Arrest remembers that Allie and her friends were going to the concert too. "Hey, can you give me 4 backstage passes please? I have a friend and her friends who will like 'em."

Shout smirks. "Don't tell me you are in love with your friend."

"I feel nothing for her." Says Arrest. "She is a friend who saved me and I want to give something in return."

"Alright. Let me check... And, 4 backstage passes coming right up!" Says Shout.

"Thanks, see you in 3 days," Says Arrest.

"Alright," Says Shout. Gum-Gum looks at the window.

"The coast is clear."

"Thanks, bye!" Shout rushes out, heading for the hotel he was staying at.

"That is soooo cool!" Shouts Gum-Gum.

"That's true..." Arrest takes out his phone and calls Allie.

"Allie! Guess what I got for you and your 3 friends?" "...Nope...I got 4 backstage pass for you 4, and 2 for me and my little bro..." Arrest moves away from the phone as she starts screaming with excitement. "I know, I'm glad to hear that,"

* * *

**2 days before the concert Hotel: Shout's room**

Shout was listening to his music while waiting for the big day with a big smile. He has found his best friend house by pure coincidence and they were going to talk some more before or after the concert. It depended on when he showed up.

"This is going to be the best day of my life since the day before the dark day," Says Shout.

Toc...Toc...Toc...

"Who's there? I haven't asked anything," Says Shout walking toward the door.

"There are two guys who want to talk with you," says the assistant behind the door. "One of them is freaky., He adds. "They say it is urgent."

"Sorry but tell them I cannot accept visitors. I'm in the middle of preparing for the concert. I can't take the chance of be trap in here with a fan girl or paparazzi with their crazy stuff."

"Alright," Says the assistant. Shout hears him walking away.

"Those fans never give dudes are going crazy now," Shout sighs. He then starts practicing the song he will sing in 2 days. He practices for an hour until someone knocks on the door again.

"What is it this time?" Asks Shout.

"Can you please open the door? It's important," Says a voice Shout doesn't recognize. He walks toward the door and looks in the small glass that it is fixed near the top. Outside is a man with crimson red hair and matching clothes with another man wearing a mask over his face. Shout could only see is emerald eyes.

"Sorry but I am not going to talk to stranger." Says Shout.

"Not to a fellow digimon?" Asks the masked one. "And not to the digimon who is the dragon emperor?"

"...Wait...You're-" Says Shoutmon.

"Yes, I am Dorbickmon," Says the digimon with crimson hair.

"...Alright...I'll open it," Says Shout. He opens the door and let the 2 digimon in human form enter.

"I didn't think you were here, Emperor. Were you the one who asked to talk to me a while ago?"

"Yes." Says Dorbickmon.

"Guess you're the weird guy in this duo," Says Shout to the masked one.

"Weird?" Asks the masked guy.

"The mask you have on your face," Shout points out.

"Oh...Right...Anyway," He says, directing the discussion at from himself. "We have come here to talk to you."

"What are you doing here?" Asks Shout. "But, you were about to give me the answers, weren't you?"

"True," Says Dorbickmon. "But first, I've notice you ended up pretty well in the human wold, compared to most of us."

"I was lucky. I am a good singer and I found a good group and we have done some awesome albums. But, I also know that most of us are not that lucky." Says Shout.

"My situation is different. Me and lots of other dragon digimon have been living hidden for the last 5 years in an abandoned building and we are starting to assemble ourselves," Says Dorbickmon.

"How's your financial situation?"

"Not that good. We are doing our best to live with what we have," Admits Dorbickmon. "But I'm not here for charity. I have 2 things to talk to you about."

"2 things?"

"Yes, first, I want you to join us when the time comes."

"I need some more explanation."

The masked man buts in. "What our emperor wants is to prepare a plan to have our own territory for all dragon digimon; a place where will not have to suffer from the poverty and not have to live miserably."

Shout looks at Dorbickmon with his eyes wide.

"Are you serious emperor?" Asks Shout.

"Of course I am. We cannot stand living in an abandoned house while the humans can live in prosperity. For this to work, I need all dragon digimon to join me and give their help."

"Well, sorry but I cannot accept this. We are immigrants in the human world and taking it over is something I cannot agree with. The humans also suffer from poverty, you know. But, listen, I can give some money so you can have better quality of food. We are dragon digimon and we have to stick together."

"I shall thank you for it," Says the masked one.

"But I refuse to help you in conquering the city or...more... So, what's the second thing?" Asks Shout.

"Here," says Dorbickmon. He pulls out a bracelet with a little red ruby on it. Shout takes it in his hands.

"Why didn't you sell it to make money?" Asks Shout. "It's a ruby."

"Not exactly. It has just been finish and already tested by the emperor," Says the masked one. "It is a bracelet that can give you the ability to transform into your real form whenever you want. You just have to press the ruby that canalises data floating in the air to allow the transformation."

"Why aren't you wearing one now?" Asks Shout.

"Because we only have a few at our base,"

"Alright, I'll keep it. But before you leave, here's a little check in the name of-"

"Dorbick. I have an account."

"Alright, Dorbick. Here's $30,000. It's not a lot, considering how many dragon digimon you're probably taking care of, but it will be helpful for a while. Maybe I can send you more eventually. I'm a billionaire dragon digimon." Says Shout.

"30... $30,000...It's a lot for us who only buy food." Says Dorbick.

"With the money value divided by 3 or 4, It's like 90,00 or 12,00 before we come here." Says the masked one.

"True..." Says Shout. "I hope you will have enough food with this...And thanks for the gift."

"You are welcome." Says Dorbick.

They 2 walk away and Shout continues to examine the bracelet. "Let's say I just updated my style," he said as he thinks about what his group would say.

The duo is now outside, "Are you sure you want to let him go like that?" Asks the masked person.

"Of course. I don't want to force him to join us. But I'll keep him on my radar." Says Dorbick.

"I know. You've put a GPS on the bracelet."

"I'm not proud of it. But It's best to keep an eye on every dragon digimon. Let's just hope he will not try to get in our way when we strike," Says Dorbick. "I don't want to fight one of our own."

"Agreed."

* * *

**In an alley**

2 beings run after a something. They see a red shape rush past them.

"This way!" Shouts a feminine voice.

"Understood!" Shouts a male one. They run after it until they see the red being with a woman on his shoulder.

"Stop him before he gets away!" Screams the girl.

The red shape suddenly opens a green hole and jumps in it. The hole disappears just as the male figure tries to follow it. He smashes against the wall and falls on his butt.

"Dammit! He escaped." He growls.

"Next time, we will find this wild digimon and find out where he brings the girls he is kidnapping," Says the girl.

"As you wish."

"What do you mean, 'as you wish'? It was just to encourage ourselves."

"Yeah, sure.

"Alright, I'll turn you back into your human form," Says the girl.

She did it and the two walk away. The girl is another digimon hunter who doesn't yet know about the data dome. If she knew, she would have engaged pursuit.

* * *

**Arrest's house**

Arrest and Gum-Gum start looking for some clothes that might be a little in rock style, but they have found nothing. Arrest looks at the money he has and there was no way he could afford to buy some new clothes. Gum-Gum looks at it and he knows they will choose food over clothes. In the end, they both agreed to wear their usual clothes and not care about what other people says.

"Looks like we are ready to meet Shoutmon," Says Arrest with a smile.

"Yep!" Says Gum-Gum happily. "It is so good to see someone we knew before."

"My best friend, I can't believe I'll see him here."

"Allie will not believe it when she will realise that Shoutmon is a digimon in disguise," Gum-Gum says. "She will be so surprised. I can't believe you asked her friends to come too."

"Well, I know a little about Vanessa. She wants to challenge me about something but I always manage an excuse to refuse it," Says Arrest. "Besides, if Allie was the only one, I don't think her friends will be happy about it."

"True...I'm ready, TO ROCK!" Shouts Gum-Gum.

"Just don't get overexcited and it will be fine." Says Arrest laughing with a smile.

* * *

**One day before the concert: Arrest house**

Allie was invited by Arrest to go to his house to receive the backstage passes for her and her friends. She enters and she sees Gum-Gum very excited about the concert tomorrow.

"That is very nice of you Arrest. How did you even get those backstage?" Asks Allie after the usual greetings.

"I have some connections." Says Arrest looking at his brother. They both had a small smile on their faces. However, Gum-Gum couldn't control his excitement for long.

"Connection? Who's your connection?" Asks Allie.

"It's the lead singer, Shout!"Gum-Gum says.

"No way! I can't believe it!"

"Well it's true," Says Arrest.

"And how?" Asks Allie.

"Shout is not a human like you thought. He is a digimon named Shoutmon," Says Arrest. "He was my best friend in the digimon world."

"I didn't know about that," Says Allie.

"I don't tell you everything about me." Says Arrest. "But he is a great friend and trustworthy."

"Woah...I...I didn't expect that you'd have a friend who is a famous singer known over the world," Says Allie.

"What can I say? I didn't expect it either."

"This is gonna be so cool! We'll see the concert and the group backstage!" Shouts Gum-Gum.

"He's right." Says Allie with a smile. "Shout must be a great singer."

"He is mostly a shouter and a singer after that." Says Arrest.

"A shouter?" Asks Allie.

"Yeah. He likes to shout a lot." Says Gum-Gum. He walks into the living room and he turns the TV on. Right then, the news was on.

"If he is one of the best singers, I do not want to imagine who loud he can shout," Says Allie.

"You've got a point there," Says Arrest. He gives her the 4 backstage passes. "Use it well. And... I don't remember if I said it but, thank you for rescuing me."

"You're welcome," Says Allie.

"Another bad thing happened," Comments Gum-Gum, sighing.

"Huh?" Arrest walks over to the TV.

"Breaking news," Says a reporter on the TV. "Another girl was kidnapped today at 3:12. It's is now the second day of the multiple kidnapping of girls around 15 to 21. They have been disappearing one after another. The police are currently investigating these kidnapping. The police have confirmed a few witnesses have seen someone in a red costume taking girls and disappearing with them. The number of victims is currently 6 girls."

They news then describes each girl. The trio just barely listen to rest of the news.

"Do you think it could be a digimon causing this?" Asks Allie.

"I don't think so...Well...I'm not sure." Says Arrest.

"Not sure?" Asks Allie.

"I can never be sure about anything. It could be a crazy human, a desperate human, a crazy digimon, or a desperate digimon," Says Arrest.

Gum-Gum then switches the channel to a cartoon.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow." Says Allie.

"Of course." Says Arrest with a smile.

"Bye Gum-Gum," Says Allie.

"By Allie. Bye MetalTyrannomon." Says Gum-Gum.

MetalTyrannomon grunts to Gum-Gum from within the H-Loader.

"Forgot he was in there," Says Arrest, "Sorry MetalTyrannomon." Allie waves good-bye and she returns home.

* * *

**Concert day (Before the concert): In Shout lodge**

Arrest and Gum-Gum are in the lounge with Shout. Each of the other members of the group is in their own lodge and are currently talking with Allie and her friends. Shout, Gum-Gum and Arrest were talking together for a while about their life when they were in the digimon world and when they are in the human world.  
Gum-Gum then starts looking at the guitar and observes the flame and the dragon draw on it.

"It was good time back then." Says Arrest.

"Yeah," Says Shout. "I am so glad to find you. By the way, are you more than 21?"

"No. And you?" Asks Arrest.

"Nope. Just forget my idea. Anyway, Someone payed me a visit yesterday."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Asks Arrest.

"Dorb-" But Shout is cut by Arrest who doesn't want him to say more.

"Hey, what's that?" Gum-Gum asks, pointing at the bracelet Shout is wearing.

"He came to visit me and he offered me this bracelet," Says Shout.

Gum-Gum and Arrest look at it, curious.

"A bracelet with a ruby?" Asks Gum-Gum. "Cool!"

"It is not that, I tried it yesterday and it was amazing!" Says Shout.

"What can it do?" Asks Arrest.

"Want me to show you?" Asks Shout

"Show us! Show us!" Shouts Gum-Gum.

"Hahaha, alright." Says Shout. He locks the door of his lounge. He moves his arms closer to each other and he uses his hands to press the ruby. Shout is suddenly covered with data and the 2 brothers are blinded for a moment.

"Look at this," Says Shout. The 2 looks at him and they are amazed by it.

He is now in his digimon form. He is a small, red dragon with blue eyes, a spiky mouth, a V-shaped forehead and a while belly. He wears green headphones around his ears, and his joints appear to be held together by screws. He is way much smaller than before, even a little more than Gum-Gum.

"Incredible!" Says Gum-Gum. "I want one of those bracelets!"

"Little bro, I don't have enough money to even buy this." Says Arrest. "Just focus on being a good boy and study a lot in school for great grades."

"Yeah big bro." Says Gum-Gum. "But I miss being in my real form. You are lucky to be able to go back to it." He adds sadly.

"Alright, I wanted to do it sooner, but, I want to test out my body now," Says Shoutmon. "Let's go to the roof." He then starts running outside so fast that no one sees him except for smokes he leaves behind.

"What are we waiting for big bro?" Shouts Gum-Gum.

"Alright...Come." Says Arrest taking his brother's hand.

They run after Shoutmon and Allie sees them running. She knows they have something in mind and follows them. She wasn't the only to see them, though. Vanessa also sees them follows behind.

* * *

**Roof of the concert building**

Arrest and Gum-Gum are watching Shout running around with his legendary speed and jumping high in the air.

"Just like the good old days!" Shouts Shoutmon with happiness.

"This is great!" Says Arrest.

"There you are!" Shouts Allie climbing after them. Shoutmon sees her and gulps nervously.

"I'm spotted!" He shouts.

"Do not worry. This is my friend Allie. You know, I've explained to you I'm her main partner for hunting wild digimon." Says Arrest.

"Following in your parent's footsteps?" Says Shoutmon.

"You already said it." Says Arrest, a little exasperated.

"I know, but I love to see that face," Says Shoutmon.

"Allie! Glad to see you here." Says Gum-Gum.

"So this is the lead singer's real form." Says Allie. "You're so cute!" She shouts when she sees him. "You look like a little kid dragon with those big, blue eyes."

"I am not a child. I am just a little younger than Arrest." Says Shoutmon. "It's just that data didn't accumulate for a while and I didn't grow up in my digimon form that fast."

"But you are still cute." She says with a smile.

"I agree with her little cutie friend." Says Arrest.

"Stop where you are, Shoutmon!" Screams a voice. The 4 turn around and they see a human girl with a digimon by her side.

"Shoutmon! It is time to be hunted by us you little kidnapper! If you want to be spared, tell us where you're keeping the kidnaped!" Shouts the girl.

"What?!" Shouts Shoutmon.

"Not answering. Turn him into pixels!" Orders the girl to her digimon partner.

The digimon by her side take his sword and charges at Shoutmon who calls his mic to block the blade. The contact was intense and the space around the roof is suddenly distorting.

"What's going on?" Asks Allie.

"I recognise this! That's how I was drag into the Data dome the first time!" Shouts Arrest.

"We have to-" but Allie sentence ends when everyone on the roof suddenly disappears.

**To be continued**

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first part of the episode.

About the economy context, you can compare it to the economy crisis of 1930 to 1939.


End file.
